


Lunch

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The typical lunchtime with the Straw Hats.





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

 Sanji hummed as he sauteed the shrimp on the skillet, the scent of the spices filling up the kitchen. A pot of tomato sauce, seasoned with basil and oregano (and just a slight pinch of sugar to enhance the sauce's flavor), simmered on the stove, while a box of angel hair pasta sat nearby, waiting to be poured into a pot of water. In the oven was a large chunk of sea king meat, stuffed with potatoes, seasoned lemon pepper and garlic powder, and marinated in a light butter sauce, being braised to perfection. There was also the fried chicken, coated with bread crumbs and sprinkled with light cayenne pepper and rosemary to give it some kick. For drinks, he made fruit cocktails (one non-alcoholic for the youngest member of the crew), mixed with pineapple, Nami's tangerines, and, as a secret ingredient, some crushed mint leaf.  
  
 Aika sat on the table nearby, watching the cook and ready to help, if need be. However, the cook had her around to be more than just a helper.  
  
 She was a lookout.  
  
 As Sanji prepared to put the pasta in the boiling pot of water... _he_  seized his chance. A rubbery hand snaked across the floor and stretched towards the skillet full of sizzling shrimp, but before the greedy fingers could grab them...  
  
 "Big Brother," Aika spoke up, and that it was all it took for the hand to freeze before it retracted back to its owner, who glared at the little wolf girl.  
  
 "Tattletale," Luffy grumbled as he walked, while Aika just gave an innocent smile and Sanji was doing his best to stifle his snickering.  
  
 *****Short timeskip brought to you by Danafor (Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****  
  
 "Lunch is ready~!" Sanji called out.  
  
 "FOOD~!!"  
  
 Almost immediately, Sanji had to hold Luffy back from rushing into the galley.  
  
 "Oh, no, you don't!!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed the captain by the back of the hood of his 56 Gomu shirt. "Ladies are always first, you know!!"  
  
 Sure enough, Nami and Robin just casually walked in and sat at the table, both giving an acknowledging glance to Aika as the former gave the young D. Carrier an affectionate kiss on the cheek, which causes her to giggle as the navigator takes her seat. Soon, Luffy is released and is sitting at the other end of the table, fork and knife in hand and drool dripping from his mouth. Usopp and Chopper come rushing in next, followed by Brook, who was strumming on his guitar, then Franky, who squeezed through the doorway, and then trotted in Blizzard with little Kumi scampering at his heels, and finally, Zoro, who just casually walks in and sits on the lounge.  
  
 The food is all spread out on the table, waiting to be eaten. Luffy gathers up as much as he can onto his plate before Sanji stops him and shouts at him to leave some for the others, who begin to eat, as well.  
  
 "Mmm~!" Nami hummed as she took a bite of her spaghetti. "Delicious as always, Sanji!"  
  
 "Well...I don't deserve all the credit," Sanji smiled as he glanced at Aika, who smiled proudly.  
  
 "Of course," Robin smiled. "We can't forget our other little chef."  
  
 "I didn't just help cook," Aika added. "I also stopped Big Brother from sneaking off with food."  
  
 "Rub it in, why don't you?" Luffy questioned while everyone laughed. However, Aika then went over and kissed the older D. Carrier on the cheek, which made him smile at her.  
  
 As everyone kept eating, Usopp randomly started up a conversation about a blue-finned Marlin he caught the other day.  
  
 "So there I was," the sniper began, "sitting on the railing, just minding my own business. The sun was out and the weather was nice and calm, but then, all of a sudden, my line went taut, and there was a HUGE shadow under the waves! I grabbed my fishing rod and began to reel it in as fast as I could! And then-"  
  
 "Oh, wait!" Luffy exclaimed. "I remember this! Usopp reeled in a huge Marlin, and then he ran screaming when it's nose almost hit his face!"  
  
 The room was filled with laughter, once again, although Robin was trying her hardest to stifle hers, and Sanji ended up doing a spit take before he nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
 "...Really, man?" Usopp asked in exasperation.  
  
 "What?" Luffy asked. "You did run screaming."  
  
 "Well, look on the bright side," Sanji said. "At least I know what I'm gonna be making tomorrow."  
  
 "Yeah, thanks, Usopp," Zoro added.  
  
 "Well, of course," Usopp grinned, his earlier embarrassment gone. "I am a master fisherman, after all. Why, I could reel in sea kings!"  
  
 "Please don't," Nami silently begged.  
  
 "So, Aika," Zoro started, "how's training going?"  
  
 "Good," Aika answered. "I managed to punch the barrel about 25 times until my knuckles started bleeding again. Usually, they bleed a lot quicker!"  
  
 "That means they're scarring up pretty good," Luffy added. "Keep that up, and you'll be able to smash barrels open in one punch, like me!"  
  
 "And don't forget your fencing lessons," Brook pointed out. "You're starting to get quite skilled with that pipe."  
  
 "Well, if you ask me," Sanji began, "Aika should just stick to using that pipe instead of using her fists."  
  
 "I have to agree on that one," Nami concurred as he held the young D. Carrier's hands. "A little girl should never get sweet hands like these all bloody."  
  
 "Big Sis," Aika muttered in slight irritation.  
  
 "Hey, in some fights, she might have to use her fists," Luffy pointed out. "And just think! At this rate, she might even unlock Armaments Haki!"  
  
 "Do you really think so, Big Brother?!" Aika asked, excitedly.  
  
 "Sure!" Luffy grinned. "You'll be mastering the basics in no time! Shishishishi!"  
  
 "Shishishishishi!" Aika giggled, and everyone, even the apprehensive Nami and Sanji smiled. Even Kumi was grinning from cheek-to-cheek.  
  
 _"That's my Aika for you!"_  Kumi exclaimed, wagging her tail.  
  
  _"You've got training to do, too, Kumi,"_  Blizzard pointed out.  _"Remember? You're trying to improve on your bite force."_  
  
 _"Oh, yeah,"_  Kumi remembered.  _"I still don't know how chewing on rocks will help, though."_  
  
 As everyone was eating, Luffy had noticed that his plate was empty, causing him to pout as his stomach growled, demanding more food. He then glanced over at Usopp, who was preparing to take a bite out of his sea king meat. Luffy smirked before he stretched his arm and tapped Usopp's left shoulder, causing him to look over it, only to find nothing there.  
  
 "Huh?" Usopp muttered. "What just-" He then gasped in horror and realization before he glanced down at his empty plate, ad it didn't long for him to realize who the culprit was, for he soon grabbed the perpetrator by the neck, just as he was beginning to swallow the sea king meat. "BASTARD!! GIMME BACK MY FOOD!!!"  
  
 "But it's already in my mouth!!" Luffy cried.  
  
 "Usopp, that's enough!" Sanji shouted. "Just cut out some more of the roasted sea king! And Luffy, stop stealing food!"  
  
 "But I'm still hungry," Luffy complained.  
  
 "No buts!" Sanji barked. "Eat your own food!"  
  
 Luffy only pouted more at this, his stomach still grumbling in complaint. However, as he looked to his empty plate...he suddenly found it holding a small heap of shrimp spaghetti, a slice of sea king meat, and a fried chicken breast. Luffy looked over to see Nami, who had a finger up to her lips, a signal to tell him be quiet. Luffy blinked at the navigator before he grinned and nodded his head, then proceeded to eat the food. As for Zoro, he was about to reach for the last chicken wing, only for someone else to reach it first. He turned and glared, only to see that it was Chopper, who looked up at him and whimpered pitifully, causing the swordsman to sweat-drop before he sighed and relinquished the piece of poultry, which the doctor happily ate to his heart's content.  
  
 "Tough break, eh, Zoro?" asked Franky.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, only for the swordsman to glare at them both, and that quickly silenced them. "Err...sorry."  
  
 "Ah, stop whining, Moss-head," Sanji said as he put down a bottle of rum. "Just drink this and shut up."  
  
 "Hmph," Zoro scoffed as he took the bottle, popped up the cork, and took a nip.  
  
 "Here, Zoro," Robin said as she handed the swordsman the rest of her braised sea king. "I've had enough, anyway."  
  
 "You sure?" asked Zoro, to which Robin nodded in reply. "Well...okay, but only because you say so."  
  
 Robin chuckled while the swordsman continued to eat, as did everyone else, the crew carrying on different conversations, Brook making his usual loud belches (with Sanji shouting at him), and Luffy still trying to snatch food from the others. All in all, it was just as lively as every other meal with the Straw Hats.  
  
 *****Short timeskip brought to you by King Arthur (Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****  
  
 The table was littered with empty plates, save for a few small crumbs, sauce stains, and chicken bones.  
  
 "Aaaaahh..." Luffy sighed as he patted his bulging stomach. "That was great, Sanji."  
  
 "Yeah, thanks a lot!" Usopp added.  
  
 "I've even better," Zoro muttered, causing the cook to shoot him a glare.  
  
 "You do realize that Aika helped with this, right?!" the cook asked.  
  
 "I wasn't referring to her, ass-hat," Zoro muttered, causing Sanji to sneer at him.  
  
 "You know what?" he asked. "That's as good as it's gonna get, I guess."  
  
 "Come on, Chopper," Usopp said. "Let's go fishing, huh?"  
  
 "Yeah, sounds great!" Chopper replied.  
  
 "I don't know about you guys," Luffy started as he waddled out, "but I think I'm gonna take a nap."  
  
 "What else is new?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Thank you for the food, Sanji," Robin answered. "As always, it was quite delicious."  
  
 "Oh, yes!" Brook agreed. "My taste buds were practically dancing at the flavors! Although I have no taste buds. Yohohoho!"  
  
 "Thanks a lot, bro!" Franky added.  
  
 "Yeah, sure," Sanji said. "Now get outta here."  
  
 As everyone left, Aika remained behind to help Sanji gather up the plates.  
  
 "Thank you, sweetie," Sanji smiled.  
  
 "Do you need help washing dishes?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Nah, I got it," Sanji replied. "Why don't you go out and play?"  
  
 "Okay," Aika smiled as she ran out. "See ya later, Sanji!"  
  
 Sanji chuckled as he put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them off. As he did, he took a look over at the table...and he could still see everyone's smiling faces, even though the chairs and the lounge was empty. After the dishes were finished, he sat at the table, put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it with his lighter, took a drag, then blew a puff of smoke.  
  
 "...Well," he started, "better start thinking about what to make for dinner."  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
